Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a convertible hat, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a brimmed hat that converts into a skullcap type configuration, such as a swimming cap, and, for illustrative purposes, reference will be made to such application. However, it is to be understood that this invention could be used in other applications, such as a hat which can be folded to a convenient size for storage and portability.
People are becoming better educated about the dangers of the sun and its association with skin cancer. One method of protection from the sun is to wear a hat. However, wearing a hat conventionally has been difficult for persons who swim or participate in other sports.
It is accordingly the primary objective of the present invention that it provide a hat that may be converted between a conventional hat to a skullcap type configuration, such as a swimming cap. The cap of the present invention should achieve the aforesaid objective and the advantages thereof and be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.
The disadvantages and limitations of the background art are overcome by the present invention. With this invention, a hat is disclosed which may be converted between a conventional hat to a skullcap type configuration, such as a swimming cap.
Accordingly, this invention in one aspect resides in a convertible hat including a crown and a brim, wherein the brim is hingedly connected to the lower peripheral edge of the crown, and wherein the brim protrudes outwardly from the crown in an operative condition, and wherein the brim is retractable from the operative condition such that the brim substantially conforms to at least a portion of the outer surface of the crown.
The crown may be any suitable shape for covering the head of a wearer. For example, the crown may be generally dome-shaped and be close fitting to the head of a wearer. The crown may have a generally circular lower peripheral edge for defining the opening to receive the head of a wearer.
The brim may extend radially around substantially the entire lower peripheral edge of the crown and may shade the wearer when worn with the brim protruding outwardly in an operative condition. The brim is hingedly connected to the crown to enable the brim to retract. The hinged connection may provide a pivot point or may simply enable the brim to be retracted such that it substantially conforms to a least a portion of the outer surface of the crown.
The brim may be retractable from the operative condition by any suitable retracting mechanism that upwardly draws or lifts the brim. For example, an elasticized band may be associated with at least the outer edge of the brim and the brim may be held in the operative condition against the influence of the elastic band. The elastic may tension the brim when the brim is in an operative condition. The wearer may be able to bias the tensioned brim to a inoperative or raised position by flexing the brim upwards, wherein the brim retracts on the hinged connection to a position substantially conforming to the crown.
Alternatively, the brim may incorporate outwardly extending stiffeners spaced around the brim and extending between the lower peripheral edge of the crown and the outer edge of the brim. The hinged connection between the lower peripheral edge of the crown and the stiffeners may be an over-center type hinge, which maintains the brim outstretched in a shaded attitude when the outer edge of the brim is below the center edge of the hinge. The elastic band may retract the outer edge of the brim when the brim is raised up over the center position of the hinge.
In another embodiment, one or more drawstrings may be associated with the outer peripheral edge of the brim. The brim may be a soft brim, wherein substantially the entire outer peripheral portion of the brim may be gathered by the drawstring. Alternatively, the brim may be stiffened with spaced apart ribs to permit a portion of the brim between the ribs to be gathered. The portion of the brim which is gathered enables the brim to be retracted to a position overlying and conforming to at least a portion of the outer surface of the crown. The hat may be converted to a skullcap type configuration by gathering the outer edge of the brim to a smaller dimension than the lower peripheral edge of the crown.
The outer edge of the stiffeners may include a locator for locating the drawstring(s) around the outer edge of the brim. For example, the locator may be a fork-like or channel-like member having two opposing sides, wherein the drawstring(s) is located therebetween. Alternatively, the locator may be an eye or conduit wherein the drawstring(s) is threaded therethrough.
The stiffeners and lower peripheral edge of the crown may form a skeleton for a hat in accordance with the invention. The skeleton may be constructed from any suitable material that may be flexible, but substantially firm. For example, the skeleton may be made from plastics materials, such as PVC or other polymers. The skeleton may be covered in a lightweight material or fabric forming the brim and crown. Suitably, the material or fabric is flexible, UV reflective and not adversely affected by immersion in fresh, chlorinated or salt water. The material may also be quick drying.
A wearer may pull the drawstring(s) to gather at least a portion of the outer peripheral edge of the brim. As the brim gathers the stiffeners may retract on the hinged connection and the portion of the brim between the stiffeners gathers and/or folds until the gathered brim conforms to at least a portion of the outer surface of the crown forming a skullcap type configuration. Hats in accordance with the invention may provide protection against the elements, even while swimming.
In another aspect this invention resides in a convertible hat including a crown and a brim connected to a lower peripheral edge of the crown, and gathering means for gathering the outer edge of the brim above the lower peripheral edge of the crown.
In another aspect this invention resides in a brimmed hat including a crown and a brim connected to a lower peripheral edge of the crown, and a pair of drawstrings which may be retracted from a respective side or from respective sides of the brim to provide a chinstrap. The hat may be a hat as defined above.
In a further aspect this invention resides about a retractor for retracting the outer edge of the brim above the lower peripheral edge of the crown.
In a still further aspect this invention resides in a convertible hat including a crown and a brim connected to a lower peripheral edge of the crown, said brim having a plurality of stiffeners outwardly extending between the lower peripheral edge of the crown and the outer edge of the brim, wherein said stiffeners are hingedly connected to said lower peripheral edge, and at least one drawstring associated with the outer edge of the brim.